


Fight

by Foophile



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Boxing & Fisticuffs, Episode Related, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foophile/pseuds/Foophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Blood dripped from Kara's nose and fell to the floor. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight

**Author's Note:**

> BSG and related characters do not belong to me. Please don't sue.

Blood dripped from Kara's nose and fell to the floor. The roar of the crowd was deafening. It felt like the entire fleet had turned into rabid animals, their words unintelligible barks.

The crimson stained canvas dipped under her glove and she looked up into Lee Adama's hard face.His blue eyes were narrowed in a very familiar scowl. Glares, grimaces, and frowns were all the conversation both of them could bare. Gods, Kat was more of a comrade than the hateful man currently waiting for her to get to her feet.

Standing, Kara watched lee shift his weight back and forth. His eyelid was bleeding, swollen from the right cross she'd dealt minutes before. And she still had some more to say.

This was what she'd been terrified to show Sam Anders. What she'd told him she would do in order to drive him away. Now that he was gone, on some carrier fixing something like a lowly mechanic instead of the New Caprica fighter he was, Kara had the chance to let loose and get revenge on Lee Adama. Revenge for being a bastard since she'd returned from the planet. For taking her off flight status at a time when she needed to fly more than breathe. For having no qualms in hitting her until she saw stars. For making her run to Sam in the first place when she could have been...Kara stopped at that thought. She could see Dee Adama out of the corner of her eye, watching them closely. This was about anger, Kara reminded herself, an outlet for all the frakking crap she'd had to put up with as of late. But when she focused back on the sweaty man in front of her, all she could think of was Sam.

They circled each other, the crowd heckling them on. Somewhere in the hot press of excitement sat Commander Bill Adama. He watched his son and the woman he used to consider his daughter wail on each other with nearly homicidal rage. His son never told him what happened between them, but it was easy enough to guess. Once upon a time Bill even hoped for it. Dee yelled her husband's name when Kara landed a hard blow to Lee's midsection. Bill could see the blonde pilot's jaw clench around her mouth guard and wasn't surprised that her head barely turned when Lee retaliated with a jab to her face. Three years ago Lee Adama would have never hit a woman in anger. Bill would have been disappointed, but he knew Kara Thrace better than she knew herself. She needed this. So did Lee.

More blood spewed to the canvas. This was by far the most violent fight the crowd had seen this night. A few of the pilots, the ones who didn't know either of the fighters personally, had turned away from the carnage. People like Sharon and Helo, Saul and Tyrol didn't blink at all. They needed to see it almost as much as the man and woman in the ring needed to fight it. Kara and Lee hadn't been this honest with anyone in a year.

Kara fell to one knee again. She gulped to regain the air Lee had knocked out of her. Swaying back to her feet, Kara was pleased to see him looking as tired as she was. But they didn't stop. Lee's left eye was nearly swollen shut. Kara's nose was cut across its arch. Another movement and both fighters had matching welts on their cheeks.

"Bill, I think you need to stop this now," Saul said to him.

Kara's grunt was audible over all the noise, Lee fell against the ropes. She stumbled away from her former best friend, blinking back what might have been remorse. He steaded himself, his shoulders hunched over in stubborn fatigue. They collided once more.

"No," Bill replied shortly. Saul frowned. "Let them finish this."


End file.
